Sweet Little Roses
by RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Sweet words. Sweet gestures. Why did he have to be so darn sweet to her all the time? It didn't make any sense when he's already with someone else. [Ren x Ann] [Akira x Ann]


_**A/N**_

 _Okay. So… I have not written fanfiction in a VERY long time. But, I love this pairing so much that I couldn't resist. I had this idea in my head for a while. So, I thought, why not give it a shot and have fun with it? This ship needs more love, darn it :(_

 _There is some canon deviation here, but for the most part, I guess you could say this would take place after Okumura's palace in the game, but before his reckoning (assuming his palace was completed early). Think of it like a filler episode maybe?_

 _I tried to keep the characters in-character as much as I could. If there is some ooc, then I really apologize in advance. As for the protagonist's name, I'm using Ren from the anime. The name kinda grew on me, so yeah._

 _So, um, without further ado..._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 or the characters. Atlus does. I also don't own the picture above. It's a snap from a really cute RenxAnn doujinshi I bought a while back.**_

* * *

Bright white and blinding light...

"Ugh..."

Ann winced, a flashing glare hindering her sight for a few seconds as her azure eyes opened. Lying flat on a bed with two side rails up on each side—her long, lustrous golden hair splayed out all over the pillow cushioning her aching head—she found herself in an unfamiliar room of faded cream walls as monotonous beeping sounds resounded all around. A silicone mask covered her mouth and nose, tiny vapors of her slow and steady breathing fogging the inside seal. Wires were attached all over her chest, coming up through the neck of a green plaid gown she wore. She had two IVs: one with an infusion running in her left hand, and the other one just idling alone on her right forearm.

 _ **Beep, beep, beep...**_

She tilted her head slightly to the left, eyes trailing back the wires and tubing from the sources they originated from. There was a monitor with lines dashing up and down rhythmically on the screen, synchronized with each beating of her heart, and an IV pump with an almost dried out saline bag hanging on the pole.

 _ **Beep, beep, beep...**_

She removed the mask, feeling the cool air brush her nose and lips. Her brows knitted in repulsion—the stench of antiseptic chemicals lingering in the air really didn't make that achy feeling in her head any better. She let out another groggy moan and tried to sit up, only to flop back down on the mattress with a nipping grimace at the sharp pain to her right lower abdomen. Her hand sprung to the area of discomfort, where she felt something prickly through her gown. Out of curiosity, she pulled it up and noticed a fresh incision enclosed with staples.

 _I hope this doesn't leave a huge scar_...

She closed her eyes and took in slow, steady breaths, regaining her poise before trying to sit up again. Eventually, she opted for one of the buttons on the side rail to her right, raising the head of the bed to ease her up instead.

Now having a better view, she skimmed her surroundings. Across from her, an old TV set hung on a corner, and a limp curtain hung from a track on the white ceiling above, pulled around the door entrance as a veil. A slightly ajar window on the other side gave her a small glimpse of the outside world: mellow, dry, and crisp amidst autumn.

Oh, right. That's where she was. A hospital. How could she have almost forgot?

The events that led her here were a blur. Her mind racked hard to recollect them. She was on her way home from school when...

 _"Ann... Are you sure you're alright?"_

She remembered pain. Severe, excruciating pain. Pain that initially started off as dull intermittent aches, during the morning when she was getting ready for school. She brushed it off as a typical stomach ache at first—nothing that over the counter medications couldn't relieve. Yet, the ache never left, progressively becoming gnawing, sharp, stabbing, and persistent as if her insides ruthlessly torn themselves apart.

 _"I-I'm fine... I p-probably just went a bit overboard with the cake I had last night. You know how I've been trying... to hold back on sweets lately. Guess... I got a little crazy on my cheat day, ha ha ha—Ahh...!"_

Her overly concerned friend, who was walking with her at the time, wasn't convinced.

 _"But, you look really pale_... _and you feel really warm. Didn't you also say that the meds you've been taking earlier weren't helping? I think it's serious, Ann_. _You really need to see someone about it."_

 _"O-Oh, come on... I–I'm fine. I just need to go home and_ — _"_

Her friend grabbed her arm, glaring at her with a grave look that pierced her straight in the eye.

 _"No, you're_ _ **not**_ _. Have you taken a look at yourself? You can't even stand straight!"_

 _"O-Oh, s-stop exaggerating... I'm_ _ **fine**_ _. Just let me_ — _"_

 _"_ _ **No**_ , _Ann. You need help. If you won't go where you can get it, I'll just drag you there myself..."_

Then, with a tight and firm grip, her friend tugged her along. Eventually, after numerous failed attempts of resistance, Ann finally managed to break free.

 _"O-Okay, okay! I'll go, I'll go!"_

 _"Good. Then, let's go."_

 _"N-No! I'm fine! Just go back... I-I can go on my own..."_

 _"Are you kidding me, Ann? Do you really think I'd be okay with leaving you alone like this?"_

Ann limped ahead until her steps began to falter, her hunched pose sinking further when the pain became too unbearable to proceed.

 _"I-I'll be fine... Just... go–ah...! R-Really, I-I'm fine, so—arrgh! D-Don't worry about..."_

Everything around her spun and became hazy. Her body went limp, exhausting all the remaining strength she had left.

 _"What's the matter with you? Why are you being so... Ann? Ann...? Hey. Are you alright? Ann—WOAH!"_

Before she knew it, she was looking up at the clear azure sky, her vision fading to white as the panicked sounds of her friend's voice echoed throughout her ears—gradually becoming indistinct sounds dwindling off in the distance.

 _"Ann...!? ...Ann! Hey! ...Are you okay!? Ann...! ...ANN!"_

After that, everything else was all a blur.

"Oh, Takamaki-san! You're awake!" said a middle-aged lady in pink scrubs, carrying a hefty bag of IV fluids under her arm. "Good afternoon. I'm Tanabe, your nurse for the day. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little..." Ann replied hoarsely, her throat a little sore. "And it hurts when I try to sit up. But, the pain in my stomach isn't so bad like before..."

"You had a very rough day yesterday. A ruptured appendix is not fun. I could tell you from personal experience myself," Tanabe empathized while hanging up the new bag on the IV pole. "It's a good thing your boyfriend brought you here to get help. You could've been in worse shape had you arrived any later. You're a very lucky girl."

Ann blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh, that young man who brought you here. Tall and lean, has frizzy black hair, wears glasses..."

 _Oh. That's right... He brought me here._

Flashbacks of yesterday's events replayed in her mind: that moment he caught her when she collapsed, violently shaking her while frantically calling out her name; that moment he scooped her limp body up in his arms, dashing off to the nearest hospital he could find...

 _Well... more like he_ _ **carried**_ _me here._

Ann's cheeks glowed a shade of pink. Her carried in his arms—held close. Another rare intimate moment they shared despite the urgency of the situation behind it. She began remembering how he held her hand while she lied feeble and miserable on that stiff gurney in the waiting room, stroking it gently with his thumb and somehow taking some of the pain away. He'd try comforting her with his soft voice while she whimpered and writhed in agony, the calm and placidity of it helping her find some solace in such dire, torturous hours.

 _"Hang in there, Ann. I'm right here with you..."_

Her heart fluttered. Those sweet words. Those sweet gestures. Why did he have to be so sweet like that, coddling her as he tenderly caressed her hand in his? He obviously didn't have to. It wasn't necessary. And, it wasn't like she didn't know how much he cared for her. They _were_ good friends, after all. What kind of friends wouldn't care about each other?

Exactly. It didn't make any sense.

"Oh. You must be talking about Ren," Ann finally responded. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"Is that so?" said Tanabe, looking skeptical as she walked toward the IV pump that just started alarming. "Huh. Could've sworn he'd be by how worried he was for you yesterday. He was quiet and seemed very calm, but you could tell he was panicking by the look in his eyes and how he acted. He'd ask many questions pertaining to you—wondering if you'll be okay, wanting constant updates on your condition, worrying over the slightest changes on your monitor or any sound this machine made..."

Beeping sounds rang as the nurse adjusted the settings on the noisy pump. "Poor guy couldn't get a rest. He was here practically the whole day until visiting hours were over, tending to your needs and making sure you were okay. I thought it was really sweet how he cared for you." She chuckled behind her fingers. "Such a nice young man—definitely a keeper if you ask me."

"Really...?" Ann's brows raised in surprise. "He stayed that long?"

"Oh, you probably don't recall very well because of the effects of the anesthesia and pain medication. You were very drowsy and forgetful for the first few hours post-op. But, he really was here the whole time. For someone who is 'just a friend', he seems to care about you a great deal. The way he looks at you tells a lot too."

The comment evoked another blush on Ann's cheeks. But, as lovely as that sounded, that couldn't be possible. Ren had always been one to help those in need, being the altruistic person he was. Therefore, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. If anything, that's just Ren being Ren—nothing special or romantic about it at all...

Besides... he was already with someone else.

"No..." Ann shook her head with a modest smile, "I don't think it's anything like that. He's just—"

The curtains in front of the entrance flew open, revealing the bespectacled frizzy-haired teen with his school satchel slung around his right shoulder, his left hand holding a large gift bag. He stood there wide-eyed in his school uniform, wearing an expression mixed with relief and joy.

"Ann! You're awake!"

"Ren...?" said Ann as he marched right in, dropping both bags on the floor right before throwing his arms around her. She winced at the sharp sensation that ensued after the affectionate gesture, but quickly found warmth and comfort in his arms, the subtle scent of espresso from his clothes lulling her senses. Her nurse took this as a cue to leave and let them be, shooting a small smile off to Ann before pulling the curtains in and taking off.

"Seriously, Ann..." she heard him mutter under his breath. "You're so damn stubborn... How could you ignore something like that? What the heck were you thinking? What if you ended up getting sicker... or worse?"

His tone was scolding, despite how calm he sounded—despite how composed he seemed. She felt him trembling, his grip on her tightening. Was he trying to hold something back?

He gently pressed her head against his warm beating chest.

"But, you're okay now... That's all that matters."

She didn't know what to say. There was a similar time when he done something like this. It was that time on the school rooftop on the last day Shiho came to Shujin, who sought closure before transferring schools. Though the departure of Ann's best friend had kindled a new resolve and inspiration in her life, it was still a sad moment for her.

 _"I guess... I'm alone again, huh...?"_

At that time, Ann couldn't help but let the tears fall. She felt alone, scared; vulnerable. She didn't know what to do.

But, then he came up to her...

 _"That's not true, Ann..."_

...and simply pulled her in a warm embrace.

 _"You have everyone... and me."_

It was at that moment that everything didn't feel so cloudy and gray anymore. She felt safe. The way he cradled her in his arms told her all she needed to ease the pain and uncertainty in her heart.

But, this time was different. While the last one was a gesture of comfort and support, there was something a little different with this one. It was protective—possessive, almost. It felt like he didn't want to let her go. Strange. Could he have been afraid? Ren never showed fear, nor had he ever lost his cool before. After all, he was the chosen leader of the Phantom Thieves for a reason. Calm. Collected. Courageous. Determined. Defiant... She'd never expect him to panic even in a crisis.

"R-Ren...?" she uttered his name when he doesn't say anything for a while, prompting him to pull back from her.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry!" he apologized, looking overly concerned. "I almost forgot you're still..." He scanned all over her vigilantly: left and right; up and down. "...Did I hurt you? Is your incision okay? Should I call the nurse to give you something for pain?"

Ann let out a soft chuckle. _Gee. Overreacting much?_ she thought to herself. Okay, so maybe claiming he never showed fear was an overstatement. He did have skittish moments sometimes, and they were cute. _Really_ cute. The blonde smiled. "It only hurt for a second, Ren. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Seeing her smile seemed to give him a sense of relief as the tiny creases on his forehead began to fade. He let out a long sigh, letting go of her shoulders as he stood up and recollected himself.

"Haha... Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there..." The bespectacled teen smiled back at her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He grabbed a nearby stool and took a seat beside her. "Anyways... How are you feeling?"

"Oh... just a little groggy, and some pain when I move. But, I feel a lot better compared to yesterday."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better," he said. "You look a lot better too. Hopefully, you'll get to go home in a few days."

"I just hope it won't be too long," worried Ann. "Hospitals are boring places when there's no one around to keep you company," she jested with some light-hearted chuckles. "All my family is so far and spread out and my parents are overseas. But, then again, it could be worse, right?"

"Haha, yeah. But, you have all of us. We'll come visit you when we have the time." He smiled, hunching over his lap with his hands clasped together. "At the very least... I would."

"Thanks, Ren," she beamed, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "You're such a good friend..."

A ringtone went off in Ren's pocket.

"The others said they'll be stopping by in a bit," he said after looking over the message on his phone. "Is that okay with you? You're probably still tired."

"That's fine," Ann replied delightedly. "It'd actually make me really happy. Plus, I'd hate to keep them worried."

"...Oh!" Ren remembered something, reaching down for the large gift bag he dropped by his feet earlier. He pulled out a small bouquet of freshly assorted pale to medium pink roses. "Here. These... are for you."

Ann gazed at them with glimmering eyes, gratefully taking them in her arms. "Oh! Roses! I love roses! They're so beautiful... Thank you! You guys didn't have to get these for me."

"Oh. Uhh, well..." he said quietly and rubbed his neck again, looking as if he was contemplating on something. There was slight hesitance in his voice. "I... remember you telling me how much you loved roses. So, I..." he paused, clearing his throat, "...suggested we get you these as a get-well-soon gift. Figured that they'd help liven you up through your recovery since they're your favorites. Plus, sending flowers is a nice way of showing someone how much you care, right?"

"Oh, you know me so well, hehe!" she said, giggling lightly. "I'll be sure to thank everyone when I see them next. I really have such amazing friends. You guys really are the best!"

"Of course. Anytime... Ann."

"Ah~!" she sighed dreamily with a gleeful smile, admiring her roses with love. "They're so perfect, Ren! I can't help but smile when I look at them."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I love how pink they are too—one of my favorite colors aside from red!"

"Mhm. You told me that once too."

"You know... In a way, it almost looks like they're blushing, hehe!"

"Haha! You're right. They're totally smitten by you," he quipped, adding to her giggles.

She coyly raised a hand to her lips, pretending to be surprised. "You think so? Hehe! Well, gee... I feel so loved!"

He pinched the bridge of his glasses, the slight twitch glinting a gleam on the frames shielding those impenetrable silver eyes. A tiny smile tugged across his lips as he watched her. Being so jubilant. So innocent. So... cute.

"...You are, silly."

It was so soft and barely audible to the ear, so of course Ann, being in her own little bubble, didn't hear. She carefully set the flowers on the bedside table on her right, giving one of the blushing corollas a fond caress before looking back at him, whose smile seemed off—as if he was holding something back. She wondered if she said something wrong.

"Ren? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Hm? Yeah. Why?" he answered with a casual bob of his head to the side.

"Oh..." she paused for a few seconds. "You just... look tired, I guess."

He chuckled. "Do I? Well, I was up pretty late last night–finishing up homework and all."

 _Oh... Was it because of me...?_ she wondered, a pang of guilt hitting her conscience. She lowered her head, a few golden locks of her cascading hair falling right in front of her guilt-ridden face.

"I'm sorry..." said Ann, ruefully. "I heard you stayed here late."

He seemed confused by her apology. "I did, but it's nothing to apologize for."

"But... you couldn't sleep well because of me."

"Ann, come on. Don't be like that."

"I know, but still... If only I wasn't so—"

She stopped when she felt a gentle pat on her head.

"I stayed because I wanted to, silly."

 _ **Beep beep beep...**_

She looked up at him with wide eyes, the pacing sounds of the monitor picking up a few beats.

"H-Huh?"

"I could've left earlier with the others when the doctor and nurses reassured us you were stable enough for us to rest home at ease..." he explained, looking down with a sad mien. "...But, you were alone. Your parents were overseas. I wasn't sure who to contact for you. Sure, you slept pretty much the whole time. But, during the brief periods you were awake, you were really drowsy and forgetful. I just... didn't like the idea of you waking up all confused and feeling alone. So, I stayed a little longer just to keep you company..."

"Ren..." she said softly, her eyes wide with surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting a response like that. And, she definitely wouldn't deny that being one of the sweetest things someone had ever considered for her. The thought of it tugged at her heartstrings. It was these amiable moments that made it all the reason to admire and love him more. Yet, she couldn't. She shouldn't. It just wouldn't be wise.

Dammit. Why did he have to be so darn sweet?

His silver eyes met hers and he smiled at her again, this time with more feeling than the last.

"...I just wanted to be by your side, Ann."

And, there it was again—Ren and his very sweet words.

He then leaned forward and added, "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

 _ **Beep beep... beep!**_

Her heart skipped, evident by the sounds now emitting from her monitor.

"I-I see..." she replied, her cheeks reddening with a shy smile on her pouty lips. "Thank you, then... for being there. You're so... sweet."

Another beat and the red on her cheeks darkened more. Unable to take it anymore, Ann awkwardly turned away, twirling a lock of hair around her finger while his gazing eyes watched. She heard him chuckle.

"You know," he said, changing the subject, "I... have never seen you with your hair down like this before..."

Her eyes returned to his. "Huh?"

"I've never realized how long your hair was..." he noted as he studied her, his fingers gently brushing down the long lengths of her soft golden locks. "It's... nice. You look really... pretty—like this."

 _ **Beep beep... beep!**_

"O-Oh, y-you think so? Hehe..." she responded with another furious blush, giggling giddily. "Um... T-Thank you, I—"

Her eyes bulged when she suddenly realized something.

"OH GOD!" she shrieked in horror, the sudden outburst nearly giving Ren a massive heart attack.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered.

"L-Look away!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

"What...? Why? What's gotten into you?"

She threw the bed covers over her head.

"I-I'm sick and have no makeup on! And... y-you're here! Oh my god! This is so embarrassing!"

There was a brief pause before Ren suddenly let out a loud, hearty laugh—much to her chagrin.

"Seriously, Ann? You're really freaking out over something like _that_?"

"S-Shut up!" she hissed, pointing defiantly at him beneath the linens. "D-Don't laugh at me!"

He snorted, shaking his head in sheer amusement before standing up from his seat. "That really should be the least of your concerns, silly."

"Oh, hush! You wouldn't under—!"

And, before she knew it, he pulled the covers right off of her.

"HEY! Why'd you do that for you—"

He snatched her hands—right as she tried to raise them again.

"Silly girl..." He drew himself closer, eye to eye with her, making her heart pound as fast as the red erupting all over her whole face. As much as she wanted to look away, those eyes wouldn't let her, captivating her in a spell—that natural alluring charm of his that she could never resist.

"W-Why are you looking at me like—"

His fingers cupped her chin, tilting it up toward his softening countenance.

"You're perfect either way..." he told her softly, with a warm smile that made her shiver in his grasp. "At least... to me."

 _ **Beep-beep-beep-beep!**_

Unsteady beats of her palpitating heart rhythm echoed throughout the quiet room. Her body stiffened as she realized just how loud it was. She gulped. The fact that the monitor was able to pick up those flustered beats made the situation even more nerve-wracking, as Ren could probably hear it too—though he didn't say anything about it. Maybe he hadn't noticed?

Damn him. He always had a way with words and gestures that made her heart swoon when the timing was just right—whether intentional or not; whether there was a reason for it or not...

Or... was there always a reason?

 _Dammit, Ann! Get a hold of yourself here!_ she scolded herself, mentally kicking herself in the head.

Even still, that look he had though. So warm. So tender. So... affectionately doting. Why...? Why did it, despite that he already had someone else to overindulge with affection, feel like there was more to those sweet words? Why did it even seem like there was more to that doting look he gave her with those deep silver eyes—that there was even more to those sweet little gestures he made? And, why..? Why did it seem like he kept treating her _so_ special, despite that he already had someone else to tenderly hold?

"Ren..." she murmured under her breath, her eyes wide and glossy, feeling her chest all warm and fuzzy.

Then, everything, but the noisy beating monitor, went quiet...

 _"She has a boyfriend?"_

...No.

 _"Yeah, yeah! She's dating that transfer student from 2-D."_

 _"No way! Really? That delinquent kid?"_

No. It's nothing. _Absolutely_ nothing. It's only a figment of her wishful imagination.

She slapped his hand away from her.

"Stop that..." she said, severing eye contact with him. "...You're with another girl."

He blinked, sporting a bemused look on his face. "Huh?"

"You're with another girl, Ren," she berated under her breath, her teeth clenching. "So, stop teasing me like this. It's super _super_ confusing. Have you ever considered how it makes me feel? Or, how she'd feel if she knew you were flirting with other girls like this? She... doesn't deserve that." Her hands gripped the fabric of the bed sheets over her lap. "How could you be so—"

"Wait, what?" he interjected, shaking his head. He looked super lost now. "I'm sorry... I'm lost here. What the heck are you—"

"You're dating Makoto, aren't you?"

Then, more silence. It was a good thing that her heart monitor couldn't convey the hurt and disappointment in her heart. That would be the last thing she'd want him to discern. Though, he really didn't need one to tell, as Ann's azure eyes, now overcast with gloom, fell hopelessly upon the tightly closed fists on her lap.

"Ann..." he said softly, looking like he was about to tell her something before she interrupted him again.

"I heard about it a week ago..." she added on, eyes still avoidant, "...I even saw it with my own eyes..."

She proceeded onward, telling him the story...

* * *

 **One week ago...**

Classes have ended for the day and Ann was spent, her energy still dwindled from yesterday's Mementos raid because Ren decided to tackle on the eight requests that were held off for a while. Talk about grueling and relentless. She felt like her sore legs would give out any second as she staggered down the long crippling stairs. It also didn't help that the swarm of eager students were pushing and shoving to leave. On the bright side, at least she got a decent workout for that night. Ever since Shiho's departure, Ann had been taking her modeling work more seriously, aiming to become a better model for her building career.

Ann walked over to her locker to grab some books for tonight's assignments, humming a tune she heard on the radio in her room this morning. During all of this, two girls chattered nearby...

"So, Eiko... Are you meeting up with that Tsukasa guy again?" asked one of the girls.

"Uh huh!" the other girl chirped. "But this time we're gonna go on a double date with my friend and her new boyfriend!"

"Really? Who?"

"You know the student council president, right?"

"Niijima-senpai? She has a boyfriend?"

Ann's ears perked.

"Yeah, yeah! She's dating that transfer student from 2-D."

And then **–** _ **WHAM!**_ **–** the locker door slammed against Ann's thumb when she tried to shut it. She yelped sharply, nipping the throbbing digit with her lips and flicking it a few times.

"No way! Really? That delinquent kid?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking because I thought the same thing. But, he's actually a pretty cool guy so far."

"Huh. I would've never expected her to go for the bad boys. Guess she's one of those kinda girls then."

A ringtone went off.

"Oh! I better get going now," said Eiko, ready to take off. "Miss Prez just messaged me saying they're at the place right now. See you tomorrow, Nanami!"

Meanwhile, as the two girls went their own merry ways, Ann remained still in place, her heart palpitating in very strong, slow beats.

 _Oh, really? Ren's dating Makoto?_ Ann pondered, trying to brush it off. _Well_ _... they have been together more often recently..._

Her stomach involuntarily twisted and turned at the thought of it. Ren and Makoto... together? She wasn't going to lie. They wouldn't make a bad pair. The calm and collected Joker and the smart and studious Queen: two alpha leads who kept the Phantom Thieves in place. How cute. They fit like a puzzle. She shouldn't be surprised. It was no doubt that he'd prefer someone as sharp and meticulous as Makoto, rather than someone as carefree and bubbly as herself. What did Ann have besides a pretty face anyways? Surely, that wouldn't be enough for him.

Ann shook her head vehemently. There was nothing she hated more than beating herself up, dwelling over such dreary thoughts and feeling a little insecure. All over what, exactly? A boy? Ann scoffed. Why? There was no reason to linger on such plaguing emotions. That just wasn't her. Ann was a happy girl: perky, cheery, optimistic, and confident. Even with rejection, she'd maintain a positive view on her own limitations, acknowledging her strengths and flaws, determining ways to better herself. Just because Ren didn't choose her didn't mean she wasn't good enough. Right...? Right! Ann may not be as _sharp_ and _meticulous_ as Makoto, but she had other wonderful qualities that someone else might appreciate.

Besides, those were all probably stupid rumors anyways. Lord knew what those dumb Shujin kids came up with nowadays...

Whatever.

Ann paused. Wait. Why the hell did it matter anyways? It wasn't like Ren was hers or anything, neither was it like she wanted him to be. It wasn't like she harbored anything more than platonic feelings for him—neither was it like she wanted something more than friendship with him...

Exactly! Why _did_ it matter? They're _just_ friends. Who freaking cared if Ren wanted to date Makoto or someone else for that matter? Makoto was a lovely girl; Ann even considered her a good friend. What's wrong with that? If that's what _he_ wanted, and if that's what _she_ wanted, then more power to them. Ann wished them all the happiness they could get—as a good friend _should_.

She sighed and walked on ahead, shaking herself off. No need for such trifling worries. Perhaps this would be a good day for crepes. Why not? After all, she had been a good girl in keeping her sweet tooth in check these past few days. She reckoned that she deserved a good treat today, especially after all that physical work she did yesterday. Once in a while wasn't so bad, right?

So, she threw on her bright happy beam and then off she went. Off she went on her chipper way to Shibuya, just for those heavenly crepes she loved so much. Off she went on her chipper way to Shibuya, going on with life cheerful and lively as she could be...

But of course, such a buoyant, optimistic mood wouldn't last for long...

As she stood in line waiting her turn to order her selection, she spotted two very familiar faces at the diner nearby. Coincidentally, by some rotten luck, they were no one else other than Ren and Makoto, standing along with that Eiko girl and some odd looking guy, who Ann presumed was that 'Tsukasa' guy spoken of earlier by the lockers. She cringed at the sight of him—he definitely didn't give out good vibes.

But, that wasn't the main issue.

Her attention immediately shifted to Ren, who was looking awfully handsome in that open white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves over that black undershirt, those blue jeans, and brown shoes. His choice in clothing had always shown how suave he could be, but he was always stunning to her regardless of his attire or style—whether he'd be in his school uniform, that green apron he donned when he was working behind that counter in Leblanc, or that black trench coat he sported in the Metaverse. It looked like he took great effort in his appearance today, something that made her wonder:

 _Had he ever done that for me before?_

She then looked to Makoto, who was wearing her white dress blouse with a black belt loose around her waist, a pair of black leggings, and black flats. A simple, yet elegant style that she always managed to pull off so well. It definitely suited her mature demeanor.

They stood awfully close too. Laughing so innocently. Smiling so happily.

There was a sinking feeling in Ann's chest, her heart burdened of several heavy emotions she couldn't name. She held her breath behind her pursed lips, her shoulders tightening, her hands inadvertently clenching into shaky fists. It was as if something wretchedly vile took over as intoxicating feelings of resentment began to emerge within, her dejected eyes glued to this... intimate scenery of them. And, no matter how many times she tried telling herself that she didn't care, that she felt absolutely _nothing_ from something so trivial, _so_ inconsequential, it just hurt more.

All of a sudden, she didn't crave crepes anymore. Gripping the strap of her bag around her shoulder, she darted away in a blink of an eye. She didn't care. She didn't want to care. Screw him. Screw him for always being so kind and genuine to her. Screw him for all those fun times he spent with her—teasing her, laughing with her, smiling at her. Screw him for all those times he made her heart flutter—for making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, for making her smile. And, _screw_ him for making her feel _so_ special—for making her believe that, maybe, something more could've been there.

Screw him. Screw him. Just. _**Screw**_ _._ Him.

But, no... No. She was wrong. He never did anything wrong. This was just a silly fit over something so petty. Something she'd stubbornly deny despite how obvious it stung. She knew this deep down, yet struggled to face and accept the truth. Typical. Just like a classic plot from one of those TV romance dramas she used to watch on those Sunday evenings: where the main girl liked a boy and didn't realize it until someone else came and snatched him away.

So, perhaps it did matter. Perhaps, she really cared after all, and hoped for something more. _So_ stupid. _So_ foolish. So stupid and foolish for denying it all this time, knowing it all deep down, yet always turning a blind eye and ignoring it all: her true feelings—those secret wants and desires.

But, for now, all she wanted to do was run and run, get away from it all. Perhaps this was a perfect day for a run around the neighborhood; get her exercise in early for the day. Her legs may still be sore from yesterday's raid, but she didn't care. The pain would subside once the adrenaline kicked in. Maybe it already did, because the soreness didn't feel so bad now.

So, she headed home, threw on her workout clothes and headphones, and then dashed back outside: running... Mindlessly running... Running off to wherever her feet took her.

* * *

 **Back to present...**

"...I didn't believe it at first, but then I saw you two with that girl and her boyfriend in Shibuya," Ann finished, fumbling with her fingers. "So... yeah."

Ren let out a long sigh.

"No, Ann. That's not the whole story..."

"Huh?" She finally looked at him.

"What you heard, the dating part, was somewhat true," he admitted. "We went out—yes. But, it's not because of what you're thinking."

She scowled, folding her arms. "Then, what _else_ could it be?"

He scratched his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story, so I'll try to make it brief as much as I can," he said, sitting back down on the stool and taking a deep breath. "It had something to do with that girl you overheard by the lockers. That girl was Eiko—a new friend Makoto made. The other day, while I was helping out Makoto in Shinjuku, we spotted Eiko walking into some shady place. Turned out she was working there."

Ann nodded.

He continued. "Anyways... Makoto also learned that Eiko was dating some host who was basically manipulating young girls into doing illegal business there. That was the guy you saw with us at the diner."

"Huh. Kinda had a feeling he was up to no good," she commented, sort of impressed with her own intuition.

"Yeah..." Ren agreed and went on. "So, anyways... Makoto tried warning Eiko about him, but she wouldn't listen. So, she came up with this crazy plan that involved me pretending to be her boyfriend. She thought that going on double dates with them would help her gather more evidence against him."

"Oh, really?" Ann raised a brow in skepticism. "Was that really all it was?"

"Yes," he answered with a very firm nod. "Makoto felt that Eiko would be more willing to listen if she thought she had a boyfriend. That was part of the reason why she couldn't persuade her in the first place. Eiko would just say that Makoto was 'inexperienced' in dating and blow her off."

Ann still didn't seem fully convinced. "Huh. Is that so...?"

Ren sighed, already sensing her lack of certainty in the whole thing.

"Yeah, _yeah_... I know what you're thinking. It sounds ridiculous, but that's really all it was. Long story short, Makoto eventually smacked some sense into her and now Eiko is back on the right path. She quit that job and broke it off with that host. In the end, it all worked out for the two of them," Ren finally concluded, taking in a breather.

The blonde sat quiet at first, ruminating on his side of the story. There was still some doubts, but did Ren really have a reason to lie? Unless he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Still, Ren was usually upfront about things when confronted about them, even if he was caught doing something wrong. If there was another thing that Ann admired about him, it was his integrity. After all, it was one of the reasons why she could go to him for almost anything—because he's honest. So, why was she still wary? There shouldn't be any other reason to doubt him.

Maybe she just needed some reassurance?

"So, um..." she finally said, looking at him directly in the eye, "...you and Makoto..."

Ren shook his head.

"No. We're not."

Her eyes widened with a glint of hope.

"...Really?"

Then, he nodded.

"We're just friends."

"Oh," Ann simply replied with a light blush, followed by a brief pause. "Well, um... I guess that explains that then. Hahahaha!" she laughed nervously, the fact that she got worked up over nothing making her a little embarrassed. Nonetheless, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Knowing that she still had a chance was very encouraging. A small delighted smile made way on her face, and something lit in those gloomy eyes, as if a morning sun rose in them...

...all of which, unbeknownst to her, hadn't gone unnoticed by Ren.

But, before getting too excited, she had to be sure of one more thing...

"Do you... like her?"

He raised a curious brow.

"Hmm... Depends on what you mean by 'like'."

"O-Oh! Um, w-well—you know..." she stammered, swallowing that lump of perturbation down her throat as her two index fingers prodded the other skittishly. "...'Like', as in... _more-than-a-friend_ kind of like."

"Oh?" The corner of his mouth began to curl mischievously, something clearly piquing his interest. "And, why do you ask?"

"I-I was just curious!" she sputtered out, shaking her hands out fervently in defense. "That's all! _Really_! I-I mean, you two work and get along really well! E-Even the group has made comments about you two a few times. She's also smart and cute like you, and— _ **NO NO NO!**_ I meant...! I-I meant she's also smart like you— _ **without**_ the 'cute' part, of course! I-I... I... I was just..."

He leaned forward on the bed rail—a smug look plastered right on his face.

"Are you... jealous?"

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " She coughed, the sudden outburst literally straining her sore throat. "W-What would make you think... _that_!?"

Ren got up and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, his eyes keen on her like a hawk that just tagged it's prey. He took off his glasses, hooking it on the turtleneck of his long-sleeved shirt worn under his school blazer.

"Hmm... Dunno. _Just_ curious."

He said nothing after that, sitting quietly while watching her—surveying her with those eyes. She gulped. Those eyes... So intense. So penetrating. She knew what this meant. He'd do this whenever he suspected something suspicious: examining it closely, scanning and analyzing _every_ little detail, deducing his findings. _Great_. He was on to her—no doubt about it. Her mind scrambled in mayhem, words getting all tangled up in her mouth. What was she supposed to say now?

He came in closer and she felt her chest flare up like a bonfire.

"Well?" he said, showing no signs of dropping the matter. " _Are_ you?"

 _ **Beep-beep-beep!**_

The monitor picked up her fluttering heartbeats again as her cheeks flushed, echoing it all throughout the deathly quiet room. The fact that he looked so damn sexy without his glasses made the sounds even more erratic, betraying all the flustered feelings she was failing to contain.

As if the tables turned, he snickered with a cocky smile, folding his arms in a rather arrogant manner.

"You alright, Ann?" he asked, simpering further when he noted the darkening blush on her cheeks.

"W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sounds like your heart is beating a little too fast," he said blithely, teasing her. "Should I call the nurse?"

Crap. He _actually_ heard it this time.

"W-What? Ha...Ha. Hahaha!" Ann laughed nervously. "W-Well, that's s-strange..." Her eyes flickered around room frenetically as she tried to act normal, poking her chin as if she were solving a mystery. "My heart feels totally normal to me. M-Maybe the monitor is broken?"

"Is that so?" he simply replied, obviously doubting—leaning closer to pry. He tapped one of her scarlet cheeks with his finger. "Then... why are you blushing?"

Oh, dear. She needed to come up with something quick if she wanted to sidle her way out of this. Something clever. Something credible. Something sly... _Anything_!

"B-Blushing? _Me_? I feel _fine_. Or, m-maybe I have a mild fever? C-Come to think of it, I-I _am_ feeling a bit warmer–now that you mention it, hahahaha!"

Dearest lord... She's _totally_ done for.

He moved in another inch, making her whole body jolt when his fingertips coyly brushed over hers on the mattress.

"Oh, _really_? Are you sure about that, _Ann_?"

He had a smoldering look that would've rendered her limp on her feet had she been standing, with an alluring smile so irresistible that it was _almost_ seductive. It was probably a good thing that she was already in bed, because she'd probably be all swooned out on the floor by now, melted like a pile of goo. Or, maybe he'd catch her clumsy self in his arms again; that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'd even carry her somewhere nice and cozy too, get her comfortable, and then...

She winced. What the hell? Now, was _not_ the time.

"What's wrong, Ann?" Ren asked when she doesn't respond for a while. "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-No..." she said meekly, her trembling hands overlapped at her chest, clutching the rough fabric of her hospital gown. "O-Of course not..."

 _ **Beep-beep-beep...!**_

"I don't know..." His voice, skeptical and mischievous, lowered in a very deep and husky tone. "The monitor says _otherwise_..."

 _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP...!**_

"N-No! I-I told you, Ren! I-I'm—!"

And then his hand touched her cheek, stroking it gently under his thumb.

"Don't worry, Ann..." he assured her with a fond smile, his coquettish demeanor fading to one of gentle, doting affection. "There's nothing to be jealous of. I don't like Makoto that way... or any other girl... besides—"

"W-What do you mean ' _don't worry_ '!?" she fired back instantly without letting him finish. "W-Who says I'm worried? I-I'm not worried! A-And I'm _**DEFINITELY**_ not—!"

Without missing a beat, his lips leaped forward, stopping merely an inch from hers.

"You're a _terrible_ liar," he told her softly, his tone slightly mocking. "Do you _honestly_ think I'd fall for that?"

"W-Wha...?"

"But, it's so cute how hard you try sometimes... How you try to hide _them_ from me—your thoughts, your desires, your feelings— _everything_. Heh. I see right through you, _Ann_. You _can't_ fool me."

"T-That's...!"

There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. A look so solemn and intense that it shook her soul. But, she couldn't look away no matter how intimidating it was, lured in by those deep silver eyes once more. His fingers laced through her soft golden locks again, gently sweeping them behind her ear. The faint touch of his fingertips trailing down her neck sent shivers down her spine, stirring up tingling sensations within her as he tenderly caressed her soft porcelain skin. Her mind went into complete mayhem again. The fact that their lips were almost touching drove her fluttering heart mad, as if it would burst any second. If he moved any closer—even by _just_ a tiny smidge—then...

"What's wrong, Ann? Am I too close?"

His warm, wispy breaths tickled her lips, making her breathing unsteady.

"Or... should I come closer?"

Her eyes were wide with unease. She trembled, almost choking on the tense air thickening between them.

"What are you afraid of, Ann?"

Well, it wasn't that she was "afraid" per se. She just had never been _this_ close to a boy before, let alone _this_ close to _him_.

"It's okay. Just tell me..."

His eyes were softening, eyelids narrowing. She felt his hand moving to the back of her head, cupping it gently in his palm.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Her breath hitched. No way. There was no way that he'd...

"Can't you see... that I—"

 _ **BAAMM!**_

The door burst open and they instantly split up at the speed of light, putting an end to their little escapade. Thankfully, the curtain was pulled all the way in front of the entrance, otherwise their loud-mouthed friend who just pulled them back would've been first to witness it, followed by the four other people standing behind him.

"Hey, man! We're here! Is she up yet?" he asked after barging in with the utmost concern, along with the crew following behind him.

"Ryuji!" Ann cried, her hand on her heaving chest. "Haven't you heard of knocking!? You almost gave me a heart atta—"

"LADY ANN!" Morgana sprung out of Ryuji's school bag, landing right onto Ann's lap, purring and nuzzling her affectionately to his feline content. "You're awake! You're okay!"

The rest of the group followed suit, unintentionally shoving Ren out to the side as they gathered around her.

"Oh my goodness, Ann!" Haru gave her a small hug, joined by Makoto and Futaba.

Futaba sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "We were so worried about you."

"Thank goodness you're okay," Makoto pitched in with that soft motherly tone, a smile of relief settling on her face. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need us to get you anything?"

"I'm fine, you guys. I still feel some pain, but it's nothing compared to yesterday," Ann replied with a beaming smile as she stroked the purring cat's head, elated to see all her friends around her.

Makoto gave Ann another loving hug.

"Here. This is for you..." The bob-haired brunette handed her a gift basket consisting of a box of chocolate truffles, and a stuffed bear holding a flowery 'Get Well Soon' card. "From all of us. Ren told us you'd like these." She nodded her head toward him. "Just don't eat the truffles until you're okay to eat again."

"Oh... You guys..." Ann opened the card, feeling happy tears well up in her eyes as she read each kind message. "Thanks, everyone! I'm definitely feeling much better now."

"Anything for you, Lady Ann!" cheered Morgana. "Get well soon!"

"It is indeed reassuring to see that you're recovering well," Yusuke chimed in. "I'm glad our leader was there to bring you here on time."

"Yeah! Seriously," said Ryuji with a cheeky grin, giving a very stoic looking Ren a good pat on the back. "Knowin' you, I bet he had to drag your stubborn ass down here."

"Shut up, Ryuji!" snapped a flustered Ann.

And, as the group went on discussing various topics, Ann would occasionally sneak a peek at Ren, who was leaning against the wall watching whatever the TV screen was showing: wearing his glasses again, quiet and nonchalant with his arms folded. He hadn't said much since the group came in and disrupted whatever he was trying ploy, sometimes making a small comment there or two whenever he was asked something. When he'd look back, she'd quickly look away, waiting for the next opportunity to sneak another peek at him again. After a while, he caught on to her little espionage, timing and catching her glances—smirking when she'd cower when detected. Silly girl. She's not sly.

 _"Do you_ _ **honestly**_ _think I'd fall for that?"_ she remembered him saying. Those words. That deep, husky tone. Those warm, wispy breaths. Those nimble fingers.

 _"Heh. I see right through you,_ _ **Ann**_ _. You_ _ **can't**_ _fool me."_

 _Does that mean he knows?_ She bit her lip, cringing at the thought.

" _...Am I too close? Or... should I come closer?_ "

She felt her heart skip again. He _was_ close. _Too_ close. _So_ close that she had felt the heat radiating from him, mingling with hers. She felt another strong beat to her heart, remembering just how close he was to...

 _"...Isn't it obvious? Can't you see... that I—"_

"Anyways, I'll get going now," said Ren, who had just come up to Ann, snapping her out of her train of thought. He grabbed his satchel. "I told Boss that I'd help out around the cafe today after coming to visit you for a while. He told me to tell you that he hopes you get better soon."

"Oh, um, okay. T-Thanks, Ren. For everything." She gave him a small appreciative smile, unable to contain her blush again when her eyes lingered on his for too long. In an attempt to ease her skittish nerves, she began playing with a few strands of her hair again, veering down at her lap. "A-And, tell him that I said thank you."

He gave a small nod, smiling back at her. "Will do. Call or message me if you need anything."

Another moment of silence passed between them, both phasing out the loud resonating sounds of their friends' conversations. Their friends were in their own little world now, paying no particular attention to whatever was going between the two teens behind them. Ryuji and Morgana were bickering as always; Futaba was picking on Yusuke; Makoto and Haru were discussing colleges they were applying to next year. Ren could probably finish whatever it was that he was trying to do with Ann earlier if he wanted to. It seemed like he wouldn't oppose the idea, though Ann might end up blowing their cover anyways—seeing how easily she was rendered in a hysteric spazz.

He leaned forward, causing Ann to slightly recoil in defense, and gave her another gentle pat on the head.

"Roses really are nice," he said, nodding his head toward the pink bouquet laying next to her gift basket on the side table. "They're beautiful and meaningful—and could also be used to express many feelings without words."

"Oh! Umm... Yeah!" she replied cheerily, feeling less awkward now. "And that's what I love about them too. They have a lot to tell. Friendship. Sympathy. Joy. Love... There are so many things to say with them depending on the occasion! Hehe..."

He smirked.

"Good. Then, I did my part."

"Huh?"

He straightened himself up and turned around—snickering—his back facing her.

"It's your turn now."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out soon. Just take your time..."

"Huh? I still don't—"

"Anyways... Take care, Ann. See you soon."

With that said, Ren bid his goodbyes to the rest of the group and went on his way. Morgana tagged along with him as well, telling Ann a sweet parting before hopping in his owner's satchel. Ann stared blankly in space, trying to make sense of his words.

"My turn?" she repeated to herself a few times, but still didn't get it. "What the heck is he—"

"Ooh~! These are beautiful!" She heard Haru say, who was referring to Ann's rose bouquet. "Who brought you these?"

"Huh?" Ann blinked, unsure why she asked such a question. _Didn't Ren tell me they were from everyone?_ she thought to herself. "I thought—"

"Ah, yes," Yusuke interjected, skimming the roses. "They're quite pleasing to the eye."

"They smell nice too!" added Futaba, sniffing them.

"I wonder if there's a vase we could place these in," said Makoto.

"Did a family member bring you these?" asked Haru.

"N-No..." Ann replied quietly, more lost than ever. If the roses weren't from them, then...

Haru bobbed her head to the side. "Then, who did?"

"I-I thought—" she started to explain until Ryuji jumped in.

"Oooh~! I get it now..." he said with that big cheeky grin again, "Seems like Ann's got a boyfriend she's not telling us about."

"W-What!?" she squeaked, looking at him like he just lost his mind. Everyone else, on the other hand, perked up in delight and excitement at the speculation, now eager to interrogate further.

"Ah, yes. That must be it..." Yusuke voiced with a gleam of passion in his charcoal eyes, raising a hand over his heart. "What better way to express your innermost feelings than by sending a rose to your lover?"

"Oh ho~!" Futaba snickered with an impish grin, "I wonder who it could be, heehee! Who is it? Tell us, tell us!"

Ann's face exploded in red. "C-Come on, you guys! Don't be ridiculous! I-I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Aw, don't be shy now... I figured somethin' was goin' on during those meetings in our hideouts," Ryuji insinuated, crossing his arms with that smug look on his face. "Always lookin' and scrollin' down your phone with that lovey-dovey look on your face."

"Come to think of it," Makoto chimed in, looking very contemplative, "I do recall catching her doing that a few times when we were all up in Ren's attic. Both her and—"

"Stop it you guys! That's NOT it!" Ann cut in, frustrated that no one was listening to her. "I'm serious—I _don't_ have a boyfriend!"

"Hmm..." Haru mused, tapping her chin as she studied the bouquet. "Sending roses are one way to convey one's feelings without words. Some even call it a language. Did you know that each color carries a different meaning?"

"Really? So, in that case... what would pink roses like these indicate?" asked Makoto.

"If I remember correctly, it depends on their shade. But, generally, pink roses represent sweet thoughts and gentle emotions—such as youthfulness, joy, appreciation, and admiration," she explained, delving in further. "That's why they're perfect to send for celebratory occasions, as well as for situations when someone is sick. They could also represent a young, innocent love that hasn't become too passionate yet like a red rose would imply—which makes them perfect for situations where a romance has begun or beginning soon."

"Hmm... So, in that case, perhaps the theme of the message here is a sweet, gentle love... He admires and appreciates her and wants her to know he's thinking of her while she's ill," Makoto pondered out loud as she tried to link the possible meanings together.

Haru giggled gleefully behind her two palms. "Maybe. Whatever the message may be, intentional or not, he sounds really sweet, Ann. I'm a little jealous."

"Are you guys even listening!?" Ann retorted sharply, her patience thinning out. Just how many times was she going to repeat herself?

But, of course, they all kept on brewing more nonsense...

"Spill it, Ann! We ain't judgin'!"

"Come on, Ann... Tell us! Tell us!"

"Hmm... I wonder if he's someone we know?"

"Ooh~! I hope we meet him soon!"

"Roses... Aha! Yes! Roses! That's what I shall paint next!"

Ann simply shook her head, palming her forehead while the others continued pestering her about this boyfriend she never even had. She groaned, feeling the ache in her head pulsing again. What's with them today? Why weren't they listening?

But, she wasn't going to lie. She _was_ curious. Who could this guy be? Seeing how Ren delivered her the roses, he should know. But, why didn't he just tell her that it was from an anonymous person in the first place? Did he make a promise to keep quiet? Did she miss something earlier? Ann began scrambling for the missing pieces in her scattered brain, still unable to find or come up with anything.

 _"I... remember you telling me how much you loved roses."_

A memory flashed and her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute!" she shrieked, her sudden high-pitched cry shocking the entire room in silence.

 _"Roses really are nice... They're beautiful and meaningful—and could also be used to express many feelings without words."_

Then, she remembered something. It was that conversation she had with Ren on that small wooden railing by the lake at Inokashira Park about a month ago—regarding that rose pendant her parents got her as a souvenir from Paris.

 _"That's a nice necklace..."_

The pendant was of sterling silver, solid with a satin finish—shimmering bright in the sunlight.

 _"Oh! Isn't it? My parents came down to visit the other day and gave me this as a souvenir from one of their trips."_

 _"I see... Shows that they're thinking of you plenty while overseas."_

She began reminiscing various parts of her childhood, back when her parents were around more often.

 _"Yeah... I love roses. They used to take me to this rose garden back in Finland when I was a little girl. I'd always try to take at least one each time I went because I liked how pretty they were."_

 _"Roses, huh?"_

Then, she went on and on...

 _"Yeah! Not only are they pretty, but they can convey so many sentimental messages without words. From friendship, to gratitude, to love—you can express whatever depending on how many or what kind of colors you give. At least, that's what my mother used to tell me."_

 _"Hmm..."_

Come to think of it, he seemed very contemplative that day...

 _"But, I'm pretty sure many people nowadays don't really think about such things when it comes to a pretty rose bouquet."_

 _"Well, you never know. There's people like Yusuke who'd probably go to such lengths."_

 _"Haha! True. But, in general, I think most people are pretty basic. It's pretty universal that roses are a symbol of love. I mean like, for instance... if you want to let a girl know how special she is to you, but can't because you're a little shy, just give her some red or pink roses and she'll get the message—preferably pink if you'd rather be modest about it."_

 _"Why pink?"_

 _"Because almost everyone knows that red roses are the ultimate expression of love and passion. So, it may come off as too strong if you haven't known her for too long. Pink roses are a bit more subtle. They express an innocent kind of love that has yet to develop, which makes them more suitable for those kind of occasions."_

 _"I see..."_

A long pause followed. Ren hunched over his lap, hands clasped together and elbows propped on his knees—seemingly pensive in the lingering silence. Eventually, he sat up and looked at her for a moment, and then said...

 _"Hmm... Well, I guess I'll have to consider that if I ever decide to send some flowers to a girl I like someday."_

 _"Huh?"_

In one fluid motion, he stood up from the wooden railing and leaned over her with his hands casually slid in his pockets, his eyes locking with hers.

 _"Red roses would suit you better, though."_

 _"What? Why?"_

Then, he smiled at her and said:

 _"They're pretty... just like you."_

Something immediately clicked in Ann's scattered brain, shedding light to the many pieces she had carelessly overlooked.

"Ann?" Ryuji said, waving a hand out in front of her. She had not said anything for a while, concerning him and the rest of the group. "You alright?"

"Oh... my... god..." Her jaw dropped, aghast eyes gaping with disbelief.

 _"Good. Then, I did my part."_

She blinked.

 _"It's your turn now."_

She blinked again.

 _"You'll figure it out soon. Just take your time..."_

She blinked a few more times. And then...

 _"...Isn't it obvious? Can't you see... that I—"_

Then, it all came. His sweet words. His sweet gestures. That sweet, doting look he had in his eyes during those tender moments with her. It all made sense now: each and every single one—each and every single _blessed_ one.

No one in the room prepared for what followed...

" _ **EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ "

Her deafening screech pierced not only the unfortunate ears in the room, but the ears of all the nearby patients and hospital staff on the unit, echoing throughout the halls and stunning the entire floor. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had _one_ chance. _One_ opportunity... No, wait. Not _just_ one—she had plenty of hundreds _all_ this time, and it took her until now to realize that they were there this _entire_ time.

Ann never felt dumber in her entire life.

"NO WAY! FOR REAL!? IT WAS THERE! IT WAS _**RIGHT**_ THERE THIS WHOLE TIME! _**HOW DID I MISS THAAAAT!?**_ "

Needless to say, her poor throat and stomach took quite a toll afterwards, while her friends and those nearby the room suffered a tremendous loss of hearing cells.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A large flock of birds scattered up high toward the clear azure sky. Below them, Ren had just walked out of a hospital building not too long ago, all smug with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you hear something?" Morgana popped his head out of Ren's satchel, tweaking his ears.

Without looking back, or even a pause, the bespectacled teen simply chuckled, pushing up his gleaming frames.

"Hmm... Nope. Not a thing."

Ann was such a silly girl, but that's okay... Ren still admired her anyways.

* * *

 _ **End A/N**_

 _(Dearest lord... over 10,000 words!? I didn't expect this to be that long!)_

 _Guess most the anesthesia and med effects wore off? Or, maybe Ann might be just a bit slow when it comes to these things...? At least she finally figured it out._

 _I had my appendix removed long LONG time ago. It didn't burst like Ann's did here luckily, nor did I need a traditional open appendectomy like her. But, it wasn't a very fun experience––I'll tell you that._

 _But, yeah… I was really tempted to just have them smooch, but maybe for another time, I guess, if I ever decide to write a continuation of this. I know Ann is a pretty assertive character, but I do think that she could still have some shy, goofy moments too when it comes to romance_ — _at least in the beginning stages. But, that could be just me._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading if you got this far! If you liked it, feel free to leave a review/comment. Reviews and/or critiques are always greatly appreciated :)_

 _Blackwings_


End file.
